What is not allowed at the AutobotDecepticon base
by Starkiller999
Summary: What the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Starkiller999 here with a Transformers fiction. I don't own it at all so no legal stuff on me.**

**So without further delay I present to you:**

**What is not allowed at the Autobots/Decepticons base.**

1. Do not play the Imperial March whilst Megatron walks into a room.

2. Do not play Barbie Girl whilst Starscream walks into a room.

3. Do not challenge Soundwave to a silent contest.

4. Do not tell Teletran one your secrets.

5. Do not make Teletran one mad.

Comments: He will broadcast you secrets across the entire base.

6. Do not prank the Twins (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker).

Comments: Pay backs a bitch

7. Do not scratch Sunstreakers paintjob.

Consequences: You will have to polish, buff, shine, exetera him for a month.

8. Do not steal Ratchets wrenches.

9. Do not tell Cliffjumper he is a midget.

10. Do not tell Cliffjumper he is vertically challenged either.

11. Even though it's true it does not mean you can complain to everyone you were held captive by giant alien robots after your vacation was ruined by Megatron.

12. Soundwave does not appreciate you giving him milk for ravage

13. Hounds holograms are not to be used to skip school.

14. Do not let Barricade pick you up from school.

Comments: He comes in uniform and slaps handcuffs on you.

15. No one is allowed to use Frenzy to alter school marks.

Comments: Barricade will find out.

16. Do not play with Prowls sirens.

17. Primus is not the cybetronian version of Santa Claus.

18. Nor is Primus the Easter bunny.

19. Soundwave and Blaster are not dating so don't suggest it.

20. Bluestreak is shy, not uncomfortable with his body.

21. Do not walk into Jazz and Prowls room unannounced.

22. Elita-one and Optimus Prime are sparkmates, so do not sign Optimus up for online dating.

23. Do not call Mini-bots, Midget-bots.

Comments: We've been over this before with Cliffjumper.

24. Optimus is not Luke Skywalker.

25. Sentinel Prime is not Yoda.

**There will be 25 rules every post.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm posting a new story when I haven't even finished Chaos Assassin; it is because of my computer crashing and my concussion. So on that happy note, I will update soon.**

**May The Force Be With You All**

**Starkiller999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again folks I am here for another installment of my story. I am open for suggestions and greatly appreciate them. **

**Rule 26 goes to Optimus' girl and Rule 27 goes to MISCrasyaboutfanfics.**

**Starkiller999**

26. Don't walk in on Optimus and Elita unannounced.

27. Sentinel Prime is not Spock even though he sounds like him. 

Comment: too many people have called the former that nickname as an insult. Both Sentinel and Optimus want this to stop.

28. Happy Optimus, happy base, mad Optimus, were all f****d.

29. Do not hade Prowls rulebook.

30. Prowl can glitch all he wants so don't make fun of him.

31. Starscream is not to be painted pink and rewired to sing and dance along to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

32. The Ark is not the Starship Enterprise.

33. Nor is the Ark the Millennium Falcon.

34. Ironhide does not appreciate bubble cannons.

35. Starscream is afraid of confetti cannons.

36. Quid Pro Quo can get you out of trouble only one time.

Comments: All the bots find it so confusing.

37. Wheeljack does not appreciate you ask if you can touch his latest experiment.

38. If Wheeljack says don't drop it, then don't drop it!

39. If Wheeljack says run, don't back away slowly, run like Unicron is on your ass.

40. The pillars for the space bridge are not Cybertronian cigars!

41. If you see something in Wheeljacks lab that looks like candy, don't ask if you can eat it.

42. High grade is not a force to be trifled with.

43. Optimus is not allowed to watch horror movies.

Comments: He banned them because the Autobots don't harm humans.

44. Wheeljack is not allowed to watch Mythbusters.

45. Ironhide is not allowed to watch Sons of Guns.

46. Barricade and Prowl my not watch Dog the Bounty Hunter.

47. Nor is Ironhide allowed to.

48. Starscream and his trine may not go to air shows.

49. Mirage may not watch James Bond to learn tips.

50. Hearing loud horn blasts from Optimus' room usually means do not disturb.

**There, another 25 rules.**

**I don't own Transformers, James Bond, Star Wars, Mythbusters, Sons of Guns, Dog the Bounty Hunter, or Star Trek.**

**May The Force Be With You.**

**Starkiller999**


End file.
